


Cabin Fever

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck at the Manor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den roll-a-drabble June 17th. I received Draco/Hermione/Huddling for Warmth and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco sighed dramatically for the umpteenth time, staring out at the window in Malfoy Manor. His parents were away on vacation and left him and Hermione alone in this blizzard. "Here love, this ought to settle your nerves." Hermione calmly handed him some marshmallow double hot chocolate to him.

"Thank you, love, Ipsy has reported that the heat is out again."

Hermione's smile brightened. "You know what that means!" she grabbed her favorite heavy quilt that her grandmother had sewed together, displaying her favorite characters from various tv shows.

"Don't we have something else?" Draco casually sipped on his drink, looking around for a different quilt.

"Oi! It would be warm, cozy, and fun! We can watch these!" She held up several movies.

"Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit! Yes! Marathon!" Draco punched his fist in the air. He loved those movies as much as Hermione.

"Well then, let's get all settled here on the couch." Hermione patted the space next to her. As she had already put Fellowship of the Rings in for them to watch.

Draco quickly went underneath the warm quilt and went, "Ahhh, that's much better!"


End file.
